Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder
Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder ist das fünfte Spiel der Professor Layton-Reihe jedoch nach chronologischer Reihenfolge das zweite. Die Geschichte spielt ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen von Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms. Die Fortsetzung dieses Spieles ist Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant. Handlung Diesmal findet das Abenteuer in der Metropole Monte d'Or statt, die von der titelgebenden Maske des Chaos erschaffen worden sein sollErschaffung von Casino City. Diese Maske soll dem Besitzer jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Professor Layton, Luke und Emmy reisen auf Bitten von Laytons ehemaliger Schulfreundin Angela Ledore nach Monte d'Or, um die Wahrheit über die Wundermaske herauszufinden. Bei einem Karneval in der Stadt im Celebration Boulevard geschehen jedoch merkwürdige Ereignisse, denn Menschen werden von einer maskierten Person, die sich Maskierter Gentleman nennt, versteinert. Der Maskierte Gentleman fliegt nach der Versteinerung mit Flügeln davon. Die Wahrheit ist tief mit Laytons Vergangenheit verbunden und es ist an Layton und Luke, dem Chaos ein Ende zusetzen. Minispiele *Roboter: Der Roboter macht immer nur drei Schritte auf einmal und die Aufgabe ist, diesen ins Ziel zu bugsieren. *Ludmillas Laden: Hier füllt man Regale auf. Ziel ist es, einem Kunden das ganze Regal leer zu verkaufen. *Hasentheater: Hier trainiert Luke ein Kaninchen, das bei einem Zirkusdirektor in Ungnade gefallen ist, für den Auftritt in der Manege. Layton Kyōju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus Layton Kyōju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus ist eine erweiterte Version des Spiels, die unter anderem einige neue Rätsel und Sequenzen beinhaltet. Sie ist seit dem 6.2.2013 in Japan ausschließlich im Nintendo eShop auf dem 3DS erhältlich. Neuerungen: *Neue Animationen, Rätsel *Einen zusätzlichen Platz für einen Spielstand (die japanische Version hatte nur 2). *Hinweismünzen in den Akbadain-Ruinen (in anderen Regionen schon enthalten). *Alle täglichen Rätsel sind bereits freigeschaltet. Gütesiegel Zum dritten Mal in Folge wurde Professor Layton mit dem Gütesiegel in der Kategorie „Logisches Denken“ mit „'Pädagogisch wertvoll'“ ausgezeichnet.News-Artikel auf der Nintendo Deutschland-Seite Wissenswertes *Eigentlich sollte dieses Spiel Anfang 2010 in Japan für den DS erscheinen. Die Entwickler entschieden sich jedoch für eine Nintendo 3DS Version. *150 Rätsel können im normalen Spielverlauf gelöst werden, dazu kommen noch zusätzlich 365 tägliche Rätsel, welche man über das Nintendo Network erhält. *Dieses Spiel ist auch im Nintendo eShop auf dem 3DS erhältlich.Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder im eShop *Im Spiel erhält man vom Papagei aus Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft eine silberne Hinweismünze für den Kuriositätenkoffer. Diese hat aber kein L sondern ein R in der Mitte. *Der Trailer wurde lange vor der Fertigstellung des Spieles veröffentlicht, weshalb dort einige Szenen zu sehen sind, die in der endgültigen Version nicht verwendet wurden. *In den Credits gibt es ein Bild, das, je nachdem, welchen Hasen man für das Minispiel Hasentheater gewählt hat, entweder den weißen oder den braunen Hasen zeigt. *Man kann in diesem Spiel nach Abschluss der Haupthandlung erstmalig beliebig von Tag auf Nacht umstellen. **Außerdem kann man dann Orte und Zeit ändern, mal kann man in Monte d'Or sein, mal in Stansbury. *In Japan wurde am 6.2.2013 eine erweiterte Version des Spiels unter dem Titel Layton Kyōju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus veröffentlicht. *Das Spiel hat eine Miiverse-Community. Trailer 425px Bilder Layton Miracles4.png|Der Roboter für eines der Minispiele Jean Descole.jpg|Der Maskierte Gentleman Layton und Luke 5.jpg|Layton und Luke in Monte d'Or Layton und Freunde.jpg|Layton mit 17 Jahren und seine Freunde Layton 5.jpg|Ein Stadtrundgang durch Monte d'Or Mom1.png|Die Gruselkirmes in Monte d'Or Mask of Miracle Charaktere.jpg|Charaktere aus "Die Maske der Wunder" Professor layton mask of miracle-1 (2).jpg Professor layton mask of miracle-2.jpg Mom3.png|Layton in seiner Jugend mit Randall und Angela Maske der Wunder Logo.png|Das deutsche Logo Gallery Plaza.png|Screenshots aus dem Spiel Zirkus Glitzerstern.png Celebration Boulevard.png DE Screenshot4.jpg DE Screenshot5.jpg Screenshot6.jpg DE Screenshot7.jpg Karneval Artwork.jpg|Artwork von Layton und Luke beim Karneval Maske der Wunder.jpg|Die Maske des Chaos :Weitere Bilder: Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder/Galerie Weblinks *Offizielle Seite (Deutsch) *Offizielle Seite (Japanisch) *[http://www.layton.jp/kiseki/plus.html Offizielle Kiseki no Kamen Plus Seite (Japanisch)] Referenzen en:Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask es:El Profesor Layton y la Máscara de los Prodigios fr:Professeur Layton et le masque des miracles nl:Professor Layton en het Masker der Wonderen